


Overture

by Purseplayer



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Klaine Advent Prompt 15: Overture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture

Kurt stretches his limbs too-taut, enjoying the strain of muscle as he curls his toes, slides over to find a cooler, drier spot on the dark satin sheets.  Moonlight pours through a crack in the curtains, illuminating Blaine’s body—sprawled and sated, blissful smile.  Kurt watches him sleep.  He touches him, gentle, languid strokes: olive skin, kinked hair, slick of sweat.  Blaine is a masterpiece, written and carved and sung for Kurt alone.

Their wedding rings glint in the stillness.  Twin hearts, forever yoked.

The overture has ended; today the first act began.  Kurt knows it will be equally beautiful.


End file.
